<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's you who I've always longed for by Maccasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830526">It's you who I've always longed for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccasama/pseuds/Maccasama'>Maccasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Jealous Haruno Sakura, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Long Lost Family, Ninja, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Canon, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Post-War, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sasuke Uchiha unrequited love, Shinobi, Slow Burn, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Unrequited Love, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, naruto uzumaki sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccasama/pseuds/Maccasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke just recently returned to Konoha after his two year reflection journey. After being there for just two days team 7 (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai) along with Hinata and Ino are sent on a mission to rescue a small village who was under attack. When they come there they immediately notice huge flames as well as a large snake monster. They see a blonde girl using chakra chains to capture the monster until people can escape. But there's something weird about the girl. She looks strikingly similar to Naruto, and her chakra seems very similar as well. Sasuke is immediately drawn to her and it seems like they have a connection that is out of this world. However, she is in love with someone else.... </p><p>Naruhina and SaiIno are also falling in love and everyone seems to be in love, except Sasuke, until the new blonde enters his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The long awaited meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sasuke/original character female naruto fan fic. They rescue naruto's long lost sister and sasuke almost immediately falls in love.<br/>Naruhina and SaiIno are also explored as they are falling in love.<br/>Sakura seems to be the only one to notice Sasuke's feelings, as he for the first time is in love, especially with a girl who does not love him.<br/>Jealous Sakura but she is supportive as well. She wants the best for Sasuke.<br/>It is set post naruto shippuden, just after the last. Sasuke has returned from his redemption journey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke was walking through that sandy gravel road he knows all too well. With each step he took the gate of Konoha was coming closer. It felt familiar. An overwhelming sense of nostalgia hit him, maybe he had missed it. The birds chirping fitted with the sound of the breezing wind and it felt peaceful. It might be good to be home he thought.</p><p>He had been on a two year redemption journey after he had been released from prison. He had grown a lot. He knew that prison was bad but he was thankful for it. It had given him the punishment he knew he deserved, he felt ashamed of himself just thinking about what he had done prior to being rescued by Naruto. it felt good to be punished. Although he knew if it hadn't been for Naruto and Kakashi, the new hokage, he'd still be in there. He felt that he needed to come back and visit them, especially Naruto. He knew it hurt him when Sasuke was away but he had to. He couldn't stand being in Konoha after everything that had happened so he had quickly left on a journey. It might be different now though he hoped. Though he didn't know how different it would be. He had a feeling something important would happen, that he would meet someone important.</p><p>He arrived at the gate as he looked to the chunnin guards. He gave them a slight smile as they bowed, he could see the shock written all over their faces. It's not every day the Sasuke Uchiha returns. </p><p>He walked through the village as he saw how it had changed. It had been repaired completely after the war and the Pain attack, so the buildings were all new. It still seemed familiar though. He looked up at the stone faces and saw his old sensei's face. He smiled to himself, he knew Naruto's face would one day be up there too.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and an enormous bolt of energy.<br/>
"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he ran and pushed the raven haired man over.<br/>
Sasuke panted as he looked up and met the blond's eyes, as blue as ever he thought.<br/>
"You're back!?!? I can't believe it" Naruto grinned his smile shined brightly as he quickly pulled Sasuke in for a hug.<br/>
Naruto had immediately sensed Sasuke's chakra once he entered the village.</p><p>"Naruto?!?! where do you think...." a voice screamed but quickly stopped, it was Sakura.<br/>
She seemed angry at Naruto for running away but once she saw Sasuke she completely stopped. She blushed and smiled.<br/>
"Sas.. Sasuke-kun" she said and ran over blushing and smiling "You're back since when?"<br/>
"Hey Sakura" sasuke said peacefully, he gave a slight smile, he was his usual polite self, not too cold but not affectionate either "I just came back, this dobe must have sensed my chakra" he said as he elbowed Naruto gently.<br/>
"You bet I did Sasuke" Naruto said smiling wide. "Well let's go to Ichiraku's" he said.<br/>
Sasuke agreed, although he wasn't the biggest ramen fan he had missed it, and moreso missed Naruto and Sakura's company, they were his closest friends after all.<br/>
Chatter could be heard all through the village as the three of them walked towards ichiraku's and caught up on everything they had missed. Their faces were all filled with happiness and smiles.</p><p>--</p><p>"Mei" a loud voice said, and the blonde haired and blue eyed girl quickly turned around. Her hair was long and tied up in two pig tails and she had bangs. Her pale skin was beautiful but on each cheek she had three scars that resembled whiskers. Everyone had always thought she was beautiful, everyone except him. Mei quickly met his eyes. He was gorgeous. His medium long spiky brown hair that slightly curled, and had a reddish reflection in the sun. His green emerald eyes that sparkled. He truly was a sight for sore eyes. She was his best friend. She had always had a crush on him, and he was as clueless as ever, he never noticed and he just kept flirting and dating other girls.<br/>
She met his gaze and a slight rose colour splattered on her cheeks.<br/>
"Haru? what's wrong?" she said with a slight concern. </p><p>She had been walking through the village that was located up in the mountains. It was surrounded by trees. It was a small village only around 500 people lived there. She loved walking the edge of the village path as she could look down on Konoha, it was so beautiful. She looked down on the stone faces often and she felt at ease. Particularly the fourth stone face, it felt familiar to her. She had lived in the village "Mountainess" her whole life. As a child she was found in a small basket by her adoptive parents. A small note had been given that said to take care of her and that her last name was Uzumaki, and her birthday was October 10th. Apparently, she had been found November 1st and had been well taken care of. Her first name wasn't on the note so she was given the name Mei as she was raised as a person of this village.</p><p>"It's the village, we're being attacked" Haru said panic all over his face and pure terror in his voice. Mei was startled and scared, she didn't know what to say so she just ran up to the village.</p><p>The sight she saw scarred her, and the pain felt heavy in her chest. There were huge fires everywhere, she saw some ninja setting them on. Then a loud poof was heard and an evil snake looking hybrid was summoned. It was dark navy with red eyes. It spat fire and it was scaly and disgusting. The moments continued and she was stopped in fear but then she heard a high pitched scream.</p><p>She looked over and saw that Haru had a small girl on his back he was attempting to rescue but the snake was after them. She ran straight in front of him and without knowing what happened huge chains flew out of her back and held the monster in place.<br/>
People screamed but seemed more at ease once they saw the monster couldn't move.<br/>
"Hurry!!" she yelled in panic "get everyone out of their houses and to the safe place, yazu go to Konoha and ask for help"<br/>
Everyone followed her command. Slowly but surely everyone was evacuated and Yazu was well one his way to Konoha. They were neighbours and quite close, but in Mountainess no one was shinobi so they needed help. It was only a 15 minute run each way for a normal human so she assumed the shinobi would be here soon.</p><p>She heard someone scream and it sounded familiar but she couldn't hold out any longer. She didn't have any chakra left and the chains quickly broke and she was slowly falling to the ground as a steady hand caught her and lifted her bridal style away. She looked up and saw black hair and a red eye and a purple eye looking down at her but before she could say anything she had completely fallen unconscious.</p><p>--</p><p>After Ichiraku Sasuke had caught up with the other Konoha 12. It was amazing to see them all again and not be hostile. He cringed thinking back at their reunion during the fourth shinobi war but he knew they had all forgiven him. He sat there as he watched them all. A lot of them were in relationships, in love. He always thought that would never happen to him, he didn't think he'd ever fall in love. </p><p>They were all in Naruto's living room and drinking together. Lee and Tenten were shamelessly flirting with each other. But Sai and Ino were even worse. He never thought that Sai would be one to fall in love, nor that Ino would ever move on from her school girl crush on him, but seeing them stare at each other with love in their eyes, they seemed perfect together. Then there were Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke always knew Hinata's feelings but seeing Naruto's huge blush as he looked at the purple haired girl it made Sasuke warm inside. He smiled, he was glad Naruto found someone who treated him right. Naruto gave so much to others he deserved to be with someone who gave to him.</p><p>Shino, Kiba, and Choji were all supposedly single so far, although he heard that Choji had a long distance relationship going on with someone from the cloud village. For some reason he couldn't believe it, but once he had seen the photo that Choji had drunkenly pulled out to brag about Sasuke had been even more confused. They seemed like an odd couple, but the smile on Choji's face was priceless.<br/>
He looked over to Shikamaru who was lighting a cigarette, he knew without asking that he had something going on with Temari. The two of them had been flirting even before he left the village.</p><p>Then he noticed people looking over at him and Sakura. The two were sitting close together and he looked over at her and made eye contact. A slight blush filled the pink haired girls cheeks. She was beautiful no one could deny that. Her green eyes were sparkling. Sasuke cared for her a lot. But not in the way that everyone wanted him to. His heart didn't beat when he looked at her, he wasn't filled with butterflies in his stomach and he wasn't warm on the inside. He felt bad because of it. Sakura deserved him to love her he thought. Not only that but practically everyone in Konoha wanted them together, especially Naruto, Kakashi, Ino and Hinata. But he just couldn't do it. Not yet.</p><p>Chatter diminished as people were leaving. It was getting late and people had missions to go to and places to be in the morning. It was completely dark and Sasuke looked at the clock: 2 am. What?!? Time really goes fast. Everyone left and before soon, it was just him, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura left. Sasuke was staying at Naruto's place on his couch. He assumed by the looks Naruto and Hinata were giving each other, as they were blushing and had a lustful look in their eyes, that Hinata was staying as well.</p><p>"Ah, I'm tired" Naruto began as he smiled at the dark haired girl. "Sorry Sakura and Sasuke but me and Hinata are gonna go to bed now" he smiled.<br/>
Hinata blushed as she quietly said goodbye and the two went into his bedroom and shut the door. Sasuke knew what was going to happen but he pretended to ignore it. He was a guest after all and this was normal. They were 21 years old.</p><p>It was just him and Sakura left. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a blush. She had drank quite a lot. They were sitting on the couch as she leaned in towards him. He leaned away. He felt bad about it. But he couldn't do it.</p><p>"Sakura, it's getting late, maybe you should get home" he said as he yawned. He noticed the hurt look on her face. He felt guilty. "Sorry, I'll walk you home okay?" he smiled slightly.<br/>
"Okay Sasuke-kun" she said as she was stumbling and put her jacket on.</p><p>The two walked together to Sakura's house as she had his arms around his arm. She leaned in and smelled the scent of Sasuke, she had missed him.<br/>
He waited until she had entered the house before going home. He turned to look up at the sky, and saw the stars and the moon. It looked beautiful he thought as he felt his heart flutter. He had a feeling he was going to meet someone soon, he didn't know why but he had always felt empty and always felt he was longing for someone.<br/>
He entered Naruto's apartment and locked the door behind him. He looked at the mess that was the floor but he couldn't be bothered cleaning it up. He lifted a blanket and laid it on the couch. He turned the light off and Naruto and Hinata had finished what they were doing whilst Sasuke had walked Sakura home as he could hear the loud snores of Naruto. He laid down and fell asleep immediately as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>He dreamt about a girl, a blond-haired girl, one he had dreamt about before, he felt like he knew her, but once he woke up in the morning to the sun rays hitting his face, he had completely forgotten the dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke awoke to the bright sun rays meeting his eyes. He looked around and remembered he was in Naruto's apartment. He was laying on the green couch, it was quite comfortable. He had been thinking about staying at the inn since the Uchiha compound had been destroyed by Pain, but Naruto had kindly offered him to stay on his couch. His head ached a bit, he wasn't hungover per say but he could feel that he had drank yesterday.</p><p>He looked at the floor it was a mess, there were glasses, bowls of chips and snacks and alcohol bottles left everywhere. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, and started cleaning up. He might as well help. He was about to make breakfast as Hinata opened the door.</p><p>"uh.. sasuke-kun" she said as she yawned. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and her makeup was fainted.</p><p>Sasuke smiled "good morning Hinata, are you leaving now?"</p><p>"Yes, sasuke-kun" she said and walked over to stand next to him.</p><p>"It was good to catch up with you yesterday, you know Naruto and Sakura really love having you here in the village" she smiled. It was a nice smile, he could see why Naruto liked her.</p><p>"Thanks" he just said politely and smiled back as she walked out the door. Sasuke felt conflicted hearing this. He knew they wanted him here, but it was hard...</p><p> </p><p>He started making breakfast, he made some eggs and rice for two. He went over through the now clean living room, and opened the door to Naruto's bedroom. It surprisingly wasn't as messy as he figured it would be; he bet that having a <em>girlfriend</em> who regularly visited would make Naruto clean up more.</p><p>He could hear the loud snores as he went over to Naruto and shook him to wake him up. Naruto looked up with bright blue eyes which were half closed; saliva running down his mouth. He wiped his mouth. Sasuke could tell the moment that Naruto recognised him as his eyes flew open in shock but then he remembered that Sasuke came back yesterday.</p><p>"mornin' Sasuke" Naruto said as he stretched his arms out and smiled.</p><p>"morning... I made you some breakfast" Sasuke said as he turned around and headed towards the dining table where the food was waiting prepared. Naruto quickly put on an orange t-shirt, and navy green shorts and followed the tall raven-haired boy.</p><p>Naruto's eyes sparkled as he saw the delicious food. He usually only had ramen. Sasuke felt happy being in Naruto's company as they talked throughout the meal about whatever random things they could. They were just happy to finally see each other again after so long.</p><p> </p><p>Later on that day they went walking through Konoha as Naruto showed Sasuke the new buildings. It had been built pretty well. There were many trees, there were well built and designed buildings which all fit into the old aesthetic of Konoha.</p><p>Later on, they went to the training fields and sparred for fun. It was remarkable to spar like they had done when they practised at 12 years old. A sense of nostalgia and happiness hit both the boys, as Sasuke smiled, and he could see the enjoyment in the blond's grin.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was walking through the peaceful village. She saw all the familiar buildings and villagers, waved to some as she walked past. She was on her way home from the hospital. Then she saw someone who looked like an outsider, a male around her age with blue hair and brown eyes running alongside a chunnin guard who was in charge of the gate. She knew something was wrong. She saw them run up towards the hokage's office.</p><p> </p><p>She had just gotten home, not even 5 minutes later as she saw a hawk outside her window. It was the emergency hawk, it had a little note on its foot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It's important get to the Hokage's office now! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She quickly put on her shoes along with her shinobi bag and headband. She ran through the village and towards the hokage's office and was arrived in an instant.</p><p>She entered the room and she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino and Hinata already standing there. Kakashi was sitting behind the hokage's messy desk that was filled with papers. In the corner of the room, she saw the chunnin guard standing next to the blue-haired man. Kakashi had his arms folded in front of him and a serious look on his face. He still wore that same mask, but both his black eyes could be seen.</p><p>"There's been an attack on the small village 'Mountainess' up in the mountain side, I want everyone here to go up and help them, also help them medically, we believe the enemy might still be there" he said seriously, and then he looked at Sasuke "Sasuke, I know you just got back and you don't have to go" but sasuke interrupted him "I'll go Kakashi" he said coldly.</p><p>Kakashi nodded and met Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, you'll be in charge of this mission, you and Ino will be the main medics" Sakura stiffened a bit, she was still not used to be in charge of missions, but she was comfortable being in charge at the hospital.</p><p>"I want the attackers caught, we have reason to believe they may have been after something specific" the hokage continued, he looked over at the blue-haired man "Yazu, lead them to the village, now everyone get going" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Yazu started running out of the building, he was quite fast for a non-shinobi. However, Sai got impatient. He started drawing large birds for them to fly on.</p><p>"we'll fly it'll be way faster, you there, come on my bird and show the way" the blue-haired man immediately jumped on the white ink bird, and they flew immediately. There was a little fear in Yazu's eyes, but something serious had been occurring because he did not care about any fear of flying on those weird birds, not if it meant he could get back fast. Naruto and Hinata jumped on a bird as well, then Ino and Sakura, and Sasuke on his own. Hinata had her arms around Naruto and pressed the side of her head into his back.</p><p> </p><p>As they were flying they could immediately see the smoke and the bright yellow and orange colours that exploded on the green trees and the brown wooden buildings. They arrived quickly and saw a snake monster being held in place by a girl. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked beautiful. She looked similar to Naruto and also had whiskers scars, however, her delicate features were more similar to Kushina's and her face was paler. Her eyes were bluer than Naruto's. Everyone was baffled because of this girl.</p><p>They jumped off the birds and Naruto stiffened for a moment, lost in thought. Sai and Ino started putting out the fires. Sakura and Hinata ran around making sure that no civilians were still inside any buildings.</p><p> </p><p>A loud scream could be heard, it was Yazu's. He saw the monster start to move as a loud crash splashed through the air. The chains had broken and the girl was falling down towards the floor. The dark snake could move and dove towards the girl wanting to kill her. Its intent was clear in its evil red eyes. Sasuke quickly ran towards her and caught her in his arms as he got her away from the battle. He made eye contact with her pretty blue eyes and he felt something in his heart change.</p><p>He instantly recognised her. He remembered the dreams he has had about her, all throughout his life. Sometimes once every 5 months, but lately it had occurred more often. Sometimes 4 times a week. He had always forgotten them in the morning, but looking at her laying in his arms, he instantly remembered. His heart beat fast as he ran towards Sakura and handed her over. She needed medical help since her chakra was all gone. She had also inhaled all the vicious smoke from the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura quickly carried her to the evacuation house where all the other civilians were. There were not many people in the village, but a lot had been injured in the fire and by the snake. Luckily no one seemed to have died.</p><p>She put the blonde girl down on a small futon, and quickly started healing her. Sakura looked at her through the greenish blue light off her medical ninjutsu and she was reminded off Naruto. This girl seemed so similar and looked so similar to Naruto. Something was going to happen she thought.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Naruto quickly broke out of his thoughts and started attacking the monster. Sasuke and Naruto teamed up. A ringing could be heard from the Rasenchurinken that Naruto and his two clones were making. He threw it towards the snake as he yelled "Sasuke" and Sasuke immediately added Ametarasu to it. Right before it hit the snake, it disappeared in a loud poof and then a while cloud of smoke was left. A summoning animal Sasuke thought annoyedly.</p><p>"Let's go put out the fires" Sasuke yelled, as he sprinted towards the fires.</p><p>Within 20 minutes Sai, Naruto and Sasuke had put out the fires. Ino and Sakura were healing the injured and Hinata was in pursuit of the enemy with her byakugan.</p><p>Naruto, Sasuke and Sai both walked towards the evacuation house in silence as they all knew one thing was on their mind: the girl. They all saw that she looked like the female version of Naruto, and Sasuke though he would never admit it, <em>remembered</em> all his dreams he had about her. It was like <em>he had longed for her</em>, and somehow he felt different inside now that he had met her. Her blue eyes were burned into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Ino had done a great job healing everyone as all the injured had been healed but some were still laying and resting. It seemed if it hadn't been for Mei that there would have been a lot more casualties. Sai went over to Ino and briefly chatted before Ino quickly went over and helped another injured.</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the girl as they saw a guy sitting next to her and holding her hand. He was a good looking guy, with brown hair and green eyes and he seemed the same age as them. He turned around to look at them and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto. He was thinking it too; the similarity between the <em>two</em>.</p><p>"Hi" naruto started with a weak smile as he sat down next to the guy, Sasuke also sat down. He was looking at the girl, it was <em>definitely</em> her, the one he had dreamed about. She was shockingly beautiful and Sasuke barely ever thought that about anyone. He knew girls were beautiful like Sakura, Ino and Hinata, but he never <em>felt</em> that they were this was different though. He felt that she was beautiful.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat as he was looking at her peaceful face. Naruto and the other guy had talked without Sasuke noticing as they both looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stiffened, and the guy repeated the question.</p><p>"I'm haru" the guy smiled "what's your name" he said shyly.</p><p>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha" naruto said but he saw Haru's mouth drop after he spoke. Haru looked down at the girl in disbelief unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Why what's wrong?..." Naruto said concerned.</p><p>"This... Her name" Haru pointed to the girl as he looked at her with an unreadable look in his eyes</p><p>"her name is.... Mei" he said before swallowing</p><p>"<strong>Uzumaki</strong>"</p><p>Both Naruto and Sasuke stiffened, how could this be possible? She looked like Naruto, and her last name was Uzumaki. Naruto had a pained look on his face, he seemed sad, but also happy. Sasuke knew how he longed for a family, and maybe he didn't know if he could get his hopes up. Sasuke gently placed his hand on his friends shoulder before he said</p><p>"She looks like you" and Naruto smiled at that. A very <em>emotional</em> smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brother and Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait i've been busy, next chapter it will start getting a lot more intense this is just the build up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei's head ached, and her eyelids were heavy. She felt a pressure on her hand as if someone was holding it. She felt the comfort of laying on a futon with a pillow and blanket, although her body was still tired from having little chakra left, she felt a lot better.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the rusty ceiling. She realised instantly she was in the evacuation centre. She could hear many people talking and she looked to her left and made eye contact with emerald green eyes. A little blush covered her cheeks as she realised it was Haru. He gave her a warm smile, squeezed her hand and leaned closer.</p><p>"Are you feeling better Mei?" he said calmly. She nodded and smiled, then looked to the left of Haru and saw a blonde man with blue eyes. </p><p>She was shocked, her mouth opened slightly as her blue wide eyes stared into the man's. The colour was almost identical. He saw the shock and smiled brightly, closing his eyes as he scratched the back of his blonde hair. </p><p>"Hey Mei" He just said quietly, but excitement could be heard in his voice.</p><p>Mei sat up slowly as she felt a bandage over her forehead, she pulled her hand towards her forehead and was still in shock. </p><p>"Who.... who are you?" she said blankly, making no effort to hide her staring</p><p>"I'm... Naruto" He smiled </p><p>
  <strong>"Uzumaki" </strong>
</p><p>Her jaw fell, she instantly realised what was going on. She could feel it in her heart. Tears were welling up in her eyes, causing them to become even bluer, as a faint reddish colour filled her face. Before knowing it she pulled him into a tight hug and had her face in his shoulder.</p><p>"You're... my brother" she said quietly, almost whispering.</p><p>They sat there for a while, both hugging, Haru had a smile on his face. Sasuke smiled, he was happy for Naruto, but she hadn't even noticed him. He was starting to wonder if he was the only one who had dreamt about her. Before he could stop his thought Mei had pulled away from Naruto, and she turned her head making eye contact with Sasuke.</p><p>Blue eyes met one onyx eye, another purple rinnegan was covered under his hair. Sasuke felt a tingling sensation in his chest as she looked at him. He noticed her eye slightly widen as if she recognised him but she didn't say anything she just smiled brightly</p><p>"Hey I'm Mei, who are you"</p><p>"I'm Sasuke" he said trying to keep his cool composure, but her smile made him <em>feel</em> something. Little did Sasuke know that Mei also remembered the dreams, but she didn't say anything. She was already overwhelmed over seeing her brother that she didn't want to creep the other guy out by saying she'd dreamt about him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mei and Naruto were sitting on a wooden bench on the outskirts of Mountainess, the bench Mei always sat by. It calmed her down and made her able to think and it had a beautiful view of the green forests, of the beautiful buildings in Konoha, she could even see the villagers, the markets and parks, but also the stone faces. It was a nice day, a beautiful crimson orange sky above them as the bright sun was setting and fading. </p><p>Mei couldn't keep her excitement inside as she quickly blurted out</p><p>"I can't believe it, I've found my brother, I can't wait until I meet mom and dad" Her blue eyes were bright, life was in them, but as she said that Naruto instantly looked down, sorrow was in his blue eyes. </p><p>He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke </p><p>"Mei.... I'm sorry" his voice cracked "mom and dad are... dead"</p><p>The blonde girls eyes filled with tears as she started crying putting her hands up to her face. She couldn't believe it. She had always wanted to meet them, and now she never could. Her heart was aching. Naruto's heart also ached hearing his sister's sobs. He gently turned around and put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.</p><p>"You know... I'll tell you about them" he said and gave her a slight smile. She met his eyes, she calmed down listening to him talk about their parents. Her sobs slowly stopped and she even ended up laughing as Naruto told her how he had punched their dad the first time he met him. He told them about Kurama, and about how their parents had died protecting the village. He told him about how they looked mostly like their dad, and about their mother's red hair. He told her about the fourth stone face and how that was their dad. She laughed as he said it and he looked at her confused. She told him how she always felt calm looking at him. He told her about his childhood, being an orphan, being a ninja his whole story and she patiently listened. She was happy just being in his company.</p><p>When he was done she told him about her life here at Mountainess, how she was found in a basket and raised by her adoptive grandmother. About her school experience, as there was only 30 kids in their whole school. She told him about how she had always wanted to learn ninjutsu. About her friends, even about her crush on Haru and he approved. He said they look good together, as he spoke about Hinata. </p><p>"Speak of the devil" he said looking over at his girlfriend.</p><p>She had just come back from tracking the enemy shinobi, and the siblings hadn't even noticed it was completely dark outside, only a slight light from the outdoor lamps.</p><p>The dark haired girl ran over to Naruto as she noticed Mei. She stopped shyly not wanting to interfere but Mei smiled brightly and her outgoing personality quickly pulled Hinata into a hug, almost screaming about how she had a sister-in-law, making Hinata's face turn completely red as she mentioned them not being married yet.</p><p>She turned to Naruto and said she'd found the enemies and how they should leave as soon as they possibly could since the enemies were quite far away. </p><p>Naruto saw Mei stiffen as he gently put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll protect this village and all the people in it"</p><p>Mei felt relaxed as she looked at her brother's large smile.</p><p>Sakura came running over to them, her pink hair being pulled behind her by the wind.</p><p>She stopped in front of the bench as she smiled</p><p>"Mei, it's your grandmother, it's important she wants to talk to you"</p><p>A worried look spread across Mei's face as she instantly knew what it was about, she quickly stood from the bench and started running towards the evacuation house where her grandmother was. The three shinobi were left behind as they quickly followed her inside.</p><p> </p><p>Mei sat beside her grandmother, and held hands with her grandmother as she smiled down at her. She was the only family she had, before today that is. The one who took her in and raised her as her own. Her grandmother was one of the most respected elders in the village.</p><p>"Mei" her grandmother's brown eyes met hers, "<em>it's</em> gone"</p><p>Mei instantly knew what <em>it</em> was. It was the magic gold wand topped with a diamond that was the village's treasure. It was very valuable since it was gold and diamond but even more since it was magic. It could be used for most things, but the village had always used it for protection, for health and for farming. With the position of the village the soil was unusable but the wand made it harvestable. Without it, the village would die. They couldn't do any trade, or even get any food, people would have to move away.</p><p>Mei was fuming with anger, she tried to keep calm in front of her grandmother, but heat rised within her, even her grandmother noticed her warm hand.</p><p>"Calm down Mei, we just need to get it back" her grandmother looked over at the three shinobi slowly walking towards Mei.</p><p>"Join the shinobi and get it back" she said squeezing Mei's soft hand.</p><p>Once Naruto, Hinata and Sakura had caught up Mei's grandmother immediately noticed Naruto and the striking similarity between him and Mei. She smiled at him and gave him her hand. He held onto it.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Mei's grandmother, and you are?"</p><p>Naruto and the others introduced themselves and they all chatted about the events of today and about how Naruto was her brother.</p><p>Naruto was a little nervous to talk about this, since Mei had been raised by someone else. But his nerves faded once he saw her grandmother smile brightly.</p><p>"Very nice to meet you, Naruto, I'm happy that you and Mei have found each other, you are a part of our family, you can call me Yura" </p><p>Naruto was touched and smiled very brightly down at her.</p><p>They continued chatting but neither Mei nor Yura mentioned the magic wand. It was the village's secret, no outsiders could know. Not even all villagers knew about it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mei was sitting by her grandmother's side as she watched out the window. In dim lighting she could see the group of shinobi's standing talking. She figured it was about what they had to do. She recognised a few of them, her brother of course, Sakura and Hinata, but she also recognised Sasuke. She was looking intensely at him, she had dreamt about him before. Was she sure it was him, she felt confused. She also saw a pretty light blonde haired girl, with a blue eye and the other covered by her hair. Next to her was a black haired pale man. She looked back at Sasuke as she thought about what to do. She knew she had to go, she needed to get the wand back and she couldn't just tell them. Although they all seemed trustworthy she couldn't just disrespect her grandmother's trust, the only one she could tell was Naruto. She hadn't shifted her look from Sasuke and saw him look at her through the window, she blushed and looked away quickly.</p><p>She walked outside and towards them, they all stopped and turned towards her, it was clear they didn't want her hearing what they were talking about.</p><p>"Mei? what are you-" Naruto started but she interrupted</p><p>"I am coming with you, something precious was stolen from the village and I need to get it back" she said, not asking, more stating</p><p>The shinobi looked at each other.</p><p>"Mei... I don't think it's safe" Ino started but Mei just said "I'll be fine, besides I'm the only one who knows what <em>it</em> is"</p><p>"You could just tell us what it <em>is</em>" Sai said blankly</p><p>"No can do, no one outside the village is allowed to know, it's granny's orders"</p><p>Naruto looked up "well then... you can come with us" he said smiling brightly.</p><p>"Naruto!" sakura started but Sasuke interrupted "She'll be fine, me and naruto will protect her, it's no issue"</p><p>Everyone looked shocked that Sasuke had just protected her, except Mei because she didn't know how he usually acted. Sakura gave a slight look towards Sasuke then at Mei and back at Sasuke. Mei and Sasuke were looking at each other when Mei smiled</p><p>"Yeah I'll be fine" she said, Sasuke was captivated by her smile. A slight blush formed on his cheek, but so slight that in the dim lighting no one would notice. He looked away from her and onto the ground as he pictured her smile in his mind, and smiled to himself.</p><p>"uh okay" Hinata said smiling, but a bit taken aback but she figured it would be safe enough.</p><p>They told her the plan, it was that Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Mei would go to the enemies' hideout, capture them and take the village treasure back. Sakura and Ino would stay in the village and heal people and protect it along with Sai.</p><p>"We'll leave now before it gets too late, but we'll take camp for the night and then attack in the morning" Hinata explained. Mei just listened as the others agreed. She didn't want to admit it but she was a bit scared, she knew her brother was strong from what he had told her but she didn't know much about shinobi and she was scarred from what happened earlier.</p><p>Hinata, Naruto and Mei waved to the others as they took off, Sasuke just gave a slight smile. They had packed and were planning to go for an hour before taking camp and then attacking in the morning. Hinata had explained that their hideout was set up so that it was very difficult to infiltrate and there were many traps so doing it at night would be too dangerous.</p><p>Mei didn't know what to expect but when she saw the three ninja jump into the forest onto the branches of large tall trees she was taken aback. How was she going to get up there. The three looked down and immediately realised that she wasn't a shinobi, they had almost forgotten since she had used the chakra chains earlier, although she had explained that she didn't know how it happened, it just did.</p><p>Naruto jumped down in front of Mei and bent down holding his arms behind him.</p><p>"Jump on" he said</p><p>"wha.." Mei started but realised she had no other option so she jumped on Naruto's back.</p><p>He was quite strong as he jumped up onto the tall branch easy as day with her on his back, and he kept jumping from branch to branch, very fast. She had never experienced such speed before and she could feel butterflies in her stomach as she held extra tight onto Naruto's orange hoody.</p><p>While jumping from branch to branch they started talking. They all talked, even Sasuke. He didn't seem as cold as Mei had initially thought, he was quiet but he joked around, especially with Naruto.</p><p>"Hey Mei" Naruto started, a teasing glance in his eyes "so Haru huh"</p><p>He knew how she felt about him, and she instantly blushed as she looked down. Both Hinata and Sasuke noticed her blush, Hinata found it cute, but Sasuke seemed annoyed for some reason.</p><p>"How long have you liked him" Naruto said</p><p>"Huh... maybe... a few years" she said shyly</p><p>"That long?!?" Naruto almost screamed</p><p>Mei chuckled "Hah yeah... but he doesn't like me though...." she said sadly</p><p>There was an awkward silence after that, Hinata was trying to comfort her and Sasuke just gave her a weird look, but something was different in his eyes. She couldn't tell what or why though.</p><p>"It's fine Hinata" Mei said sweetly "I'm used to it, I just enjoy being with him, every moment I treasure deeply"</p><p>Mei's blue eyes glistened, and contrasted the red on her face. She looked beautiful and Sasuke was taken aback. He had never experienced this before. He just increased his speed, he was a bit annoyed by Haru. She seemed to really like him.</p><p>"Hurry, focus on the village not just that guy" Sasuke said coldly</p><p>The others were taken aback, and Naruto and Mei were both slightly mad, Mei didn't want to start an argument, but Naruto had no trouble</p><p>"Be nice Sasuke, just cause you have a stone heart doesn't mean everyone else does, teme!" Naruto said annoyed</p><p>"Hmf, loser, just hurry" Sasuke said as he further increased the speed.</p><p>Mei was starting to get more and more annoyed by Sasuke, what a jerk she thought. She was starting to doubt it was him she had even dreamt about but then she saw him turn his face to look if the others were following.She felt something inside she shouldn't have. He was really attractive, but once he met her eyes, her heart beat faster. Something that usually only happened with Haru. Hmf, she tried to look away but she couldn't she was in a trance from his eyes, and a slight blush on her cheeks. His eyes lingered a little longer than they normally would have before he turned his face forward and broke eye contact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, I've been quite busy but I hope you enjoy it :) <br/>If you know what song Mei was singing, you're a real one xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camp was set up in a plain field between a few trees. Two grey tents were set up and in the middle there was a camp fire, however, it had not yet been turned on. Sasuke was out getting firewood, while Hinata, Naruto and Mei had set up the tents. They were sleeping here tonight and then infiltrating the enemy tomorrow at dawn.</p><p> </p><p>While they were waiting for Sasuke they had a few lanterns turned on so they could see each other through the bright yellow flames. They were sitting in a semi circle and Mei looked up at the sky. It was so dark, yet still a little blue and the stars were glistening making her feel calm. It was a little chilly outside but it was quite comfortable, she could hear the crickets, yet most animals were quiet and sleeping. A flock of black bats flew over them, and the whoosh of their wings could be heard. It interrupted Mei’s flooding thoughts of anxiety that she had for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Hinata were laughing and talking and Mei was in her head thinking about what had happened, and the attack on the village, she was still a little stressed.</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by Naruto</p><p> </p><p>"Mei" he said with a concern glimpse in his eye "don't worry, we'll get it back, and Sakura and Ino are the best medic ninjas everyone will heal and be fine" he said and gave her a heartfelt smile. A smile that mirrored her own.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down from the sky and into his eyes, she smiled slightly, she knew he was trying to cheer her up, and although it was hard, she knew she couldn't just keep being sad, she had to fight.</p><p> </p><p>"you're right Naruto" she said as she stood up and dusted her pants off "thank you, well I'll go out and help Sasuke"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled as she left with both Hinata and Naruto smiling back, she grabbed a lantern as she went through the dark tall trees with leaves that looked almost black. Golden glistens from fireflies surrounded her and sprinkled like shooting stars.</p><p> </p><p>It was so beautiful and calming, she wasn't scared to be out there alone. She looked after sticks and wood that she could bring back to the camp fire, but mostly she had left to clear her head and be alone for a little while. She was new to this ninja situation, her village had been attacked, her friends and grandmother injured, and most of all she had found Naruto. Her brother. She didn’t even know she had a brother before this. She was happy that she finally had a family, but sadness swirled in her stomach as she realised that they barely knew each other, they hadn’t grown up together, and they had missed out on so much time together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke heard footsteps of someone wandering through the forest. He was immediately on guard, he guessed it might be an enemy. Stealthily he walked through the dark, he didn't need a lantern as he used his rinnegan to see in the dark. He saw the silhouette of a person and snuck closer but then he heard it. A sound so beautiful that his heart skipped a beat. It made the butterflies in his stomach dance along to the melody.</p><p> </p><p>“Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes, What doesn't kill me makes me want you more, And it's new, the shape of your body, It's blue, the feeling I've got, And it's ooh, whoa oh, It's a cruel summer”</p><p> </p><p>The unfamiliar song struck a cord within him. The melody and the voice made his heart flutter. It was beautiful and he felt the words within him, he tried to open his mouth to call out but he couldn’t. He stood there paralyzed in awe until he walked closer and saw the familiar beautiful silhouette. He knew immediately who it was, and he wasn’t surprised. Although she always seemed to surprise him, he knew it would be her who sounded so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>He finally regained composure once he noticed she was out here alone and the lighthearted feelings he had felt were replaced with worry. This could be dangerous, why did Naruto and Hinata just let her walk alone at night, what if there were enemies nearby. All those questions swirled through his mind. He wanted to teach her a lesson so he walked closer towards her, masking his footsteps so he wouldn't be noticed. Then when he was right behind her he put his only hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear</p><p> </p><p>"what are you doing here"</p><p> </p><p>Mei quickly stiffened, she was frightened, she couldn't scream. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't register who's voice it was. Sasuke felt her resist against him and quickly dropped his hand.. Mei turned around wide eyed, but once she saw Sasuke and his onyx eyes she felt safe and her worried expression turned into a sweet smile. She let a slight sigh out as she gently hit him</p><p> </p><p>"what was that for? were you trying to scare me to death" she teased and chuckled</p><p> </p><p>Their faces were very close since she had turned around. They were too close for his liking and the striking blue eyes that were inches away from his, along with the pretty pink lips which made his heart beat faster, it beat like drums. He pulled away and turned around trying to calm himself down and hide his slight blush.</p><p> </p><p>"we have enough firewood, let's go back to the others" he said in a calm voice</p><p> </p><p>Mei walked behind him, through the dark forest as she looked at him she noticed, he only had one arm. She was shocked, how hadn't she noticed this. She wanted to ask him but she was somewhat scared, what if he didn’t want to talk about it. She remembered his face inches away from her and blushed. She looked down and tried to get the picture out of her mind, but she couldn’t. She felt it in her heart and stomach, the butterflies and the nerves, but most of all the lightness. He really was a sight for sore eyes. But she pretended she didn’t feel it.</p><p>Within minutes they arrived at the camp site and were welcomed by both Naruto and Hinata’s vibrating smiles, she looked down and saw their hands held in each other. Hinata noticed where Mei was looking and blushed, but she didn’t pull her hand away. She was happy when she felt the warmth transfer from his fingers to hers.</p><p> </p><p>They started the fire and started cooking some of the food they had gotten from the village. Mostly Mei and Hinata were cooking, Naruto couldn’t really seem to cook anything other than ramen, and they didn’t have that. Sasuke couldn’t be much help with just one hand, so Mei quickly offered to help Hinata instead. She stood over the fire whilst cooking and made eye contact with Sasuke. His dark eye softened once it met her blue eyes. She quickly gave him a sweet smile and he smiled back. It wasn’t a big smile, but it was the first time he had smiled at her, and she felt her heart beat faster.</p><p>Everyone ate and talked, and Naruto made it fun for Mei, despite what had happened. Tomorrow she would definitely get the wand back. But there was something she had to tell them. Something serious.</p><p>She didn’t want to ruin the fun atmosphere but she had to tell them. They were laughing and chatting, but she quickly interrupted it.</p><p>“I… I have something to tell you guys”</p><p>Soon three pair of eyes, one blue, one purple, and one dark eye looked at her with a serious look.</p><p>She explained something and their eyes widened, she could see the concern on Naruto’s face, as well as Hinata’s. Sasuke was hard to read though, as stone cold as ever. However, someone who knew him well like Naruto could tell he was concerned. Naruto was quite surprised at how Sasuke was treating Mei. Usually he didn’t take to new people, especially girls, but Sasuke had been quite nice (for Sasuke at least) and he seemed to care for her.</p><p>Mei continued to explain her secret as the bright yellow flames shifted in the wind and Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke talked and strategized about tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a while they had gone to bed. Naruto and Sasuke were in one tent, and Mei and Hinata in another. Although Hinata and Naruto were together, they had separated since it would have been awkward for Sasuke and Mei to share a tent. Sasuke was on guard and watching outside for enemies.</p><p> </p><p>After 2 hours Mei still couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned in her black sleeping bag, but she couldn't fall asleep. It wasn’t exactly comfortable since they didn’t have mattresses and she was used to sleep in a bed. She was starting to get annoyed. She could hear Naruto's snores from the other tent, and she looked over at Hinata who was very much asleep as well even though she didn’t snore. Mei just had so much on her mind that it seemed impossible to sleep, although she was very tired. Her eye lids felt heavy but the weight of her thoughts were heavier.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped out of her sleeping bag and out of the tent. She saw Sasuke sitting up in a black chair and she assumed he had fallen asleep. She couldn’t see his face and only saw the back  of his dark hair. She walked through the forest, not far away from the camp, where there was an open field and she laid down and gazed up at the stars. They were so beautiful. The light from the moon contrasted the darkness of the sky and glimmered down on her blue eyes and blonde hair. She felt the breeze of the wind and it was like it had blown a piece of peace onto her.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't even noticed that Sasuke stood behind her. He stood there for longer than he should, probably a few minutes just watching her. She really was beautiful, especially laying there illuminated by the moonlight. He had seen beautiful girls before but nothing like this. He didn’t know why he was so fascinated by her. He never cared about girls. Maybe because she was Naruto’s sister? No he knew that wasn’t why. He knew why, but he didn’t want to think about it. He finally walked over to her</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked in a clear but soft voice</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... hey Sasuke, I couldn't fall asleep" she said startled but then sat up as he sat down besides her. She looked over at him and he looked at her before turning around and looking up at the stars.</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence between them. It was a little awkward, it seemed intense. Especially because of the feelings that Mei had inside of her. The things she felt when he was near her. She couldn’t stand the silence much longer so she blurted something out</p><p> </p><p>"uhmm... You only have one arm?" Mei said looking down at his arm. She quickly realised what she had just said and her cheeks became deep red as she looked away from him. I’m such an idiot she thought as she was embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked over and answered quietly as he said yes. He noticed her blush and somehow found it cute.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" she said confused, she was like Naruto in that regard, she didn't beat around the bush and she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. The things she thought she said out loud without even knowing why. She was so embarrassed now, why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut for once she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She had turned towards Sasuke and he looked over at her. Their faces were only 10 cm from each other, but Sasuke was captivated in her eyes. Their eye contact lasted a while with just them looking at each other, before Sasuke broke away and looked down. It was a long intense instance that didn’t happen between just anyone. It felt special somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny story, it was your brother" he said as he gave a slight chuckle</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Mei said way too loudly, she was still looking intensely at him, he definitely noticed her stare and he was bothered by why he noticed so much about her</p><p> </p><p>"Heh it's a long story" he said looking down his one had, but then he turned towards her, his black eyes meeting her blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I can tell you about it if you wanna hear it" he said, unsure of why he was opening up this much, he usually never did.</p><p> </p><p>She beamed "of course I wanna hear it" she smiled a sweet smile. A smile that made Sasuke feel so much, too much.</p><p> </p><p>He started telling her his story, his life story, all the way from being on team 7, to Itachi, even to the Uchiha clan, Orochimaru and everything, and she listened intently. She wanted to know about it, she wanted to know about him, and she didn’t know why.</p><p>There was something between them, that neither of them wanted to point out. He was sharing way too much, and she was way too interested.</p><p> </p><p>They talked for hours, she even talked about her own life. The moonlight made them easy to see each other's smiles, and both of them were captivated by each other. Mei was confused she usually only felt this about Haru. She didn't know what to do when the topic came up</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm Haru... he's my best friend, I've known him since I can remember" she looked up into the sky with a slight blush on her cheeks. That blush annoyed Sasuke, he wanted to wipe it off her cheeks. He felt jealous, and he hated himself for it.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even reply Mei yawned, she was really tired. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She blushed and her heart beat fastened but she was so tired, her whole body felt heavy so she quickly fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was baffled, his heart was beating through his chest. He felt the warmth in his cheeks. He was even more surprised that he let her. He didn't push her off or anything. He usually hated physical contact, but with Mei he didn't mind, in fact he seemed to like it. He looked down at her face and he was inches away from her. His stomach tingled and he felt a peaceful smile coming onto his face. Just being like this with her made him feel happy.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, probably an hour of sitting with her on his shoulder he gently picked her up and carried her into her tent. Once he laid her down he stared at her peaceful sleeping face before exiting the tend. He woke Naruto up as it was his turn to watch over the camp. Naruto protested as he was half asleep but once he woke up he gave Sasuke a smile. He was happy to be with his friend after everything that had happened, and Sasuke was too. Sasuke laid down in his sleeping bag. He was very tired and he feel asleep just as he saw Mei's sleeping face in his mind. It helped him fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Naruto woke Sasuke and Hinata and Mei up at 7am. Sasuke and Hinata were easy to wake up since they were used to it for missions but Mei was a different story. She was like how Naruto was when he was 12, but with practice he had gotten used to waking up for missions. It seemed that being a heavy sleeper was just in their genes. Naruto gently shook Mei awake but she just quietly muttered “5 more minutes”</p><p>Naruto started to chuckle, very entertained by how his sister was acting, but Sasuke quickly came over.</p><p>“Wake up we have to go soon”  he said in a serious tone.</p><p>Mei quickly awoke as the familiar voice called out to her. She opened her eyes and looked up into Sasuke’s eyes and internally panicked. She was embarrassed. Her cheeks blushed as she quickly sat up and looked the other way. Oh no he’ll think I’m lazy she thought.</p><p>Naruto chuckled even more and Sasuke seemed to chuckle very lightly, so lightly that no one noticed.</p><p>“Good.. good morning, Naruto, Hinata and… Sasuke…” Mei said still looking the other way. Her voice had lowered when she spoke Sasuke’s name, and her cheeks were burning, she could feel it. Luckily no one could see it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They quickly ate some rice as breakfast, but while they were eating everyone was considerably quiet. Mei looked over at Sasuke eating and she blushed as she remembered the night before. She remembered laying her head on his shoulder and the rose colour in her cheeks darkened. She couldn’t believe she had done that she must have been very tired. She wondered how she had gotten back in her tent but she figured Sasuke must have carried her. She was lost in thoughts just as Sasuke looked over and made eye contact.</p><p>The intense stare of his dark eye was too much this early in the morning, so she quickly looked down at her rice bowl. She continued to eat trying to hide her beating heart and the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Naruto seemed to catch on to what had happened between the two, but he didn’t say anything, he just smiled quietly to himself. It was the first time he had ever seen Sasuke act like this about anyone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They had packed the tents and all the supplies down and were on the way to the enemies base. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were all covered in grey cloaks to hide themselves, but Mei was not. She was in her red blouse and dark jeans with her two light blonde pigtails floating behind her. She was a lot more noticeable than the other three.</p><p>While they were walking along a dirt path a smoke fog suddenly appeared and startled Mei. She looked over as she saw a ninja with a cape and a white animal mask jump quickly towards her. A long sword in his hand shined brightly and reflected the sunlight.</p><p>Within an instance he was behind Mei and held the sword along her delicate neck as terror swirled through her eyes. The three ninja in cloaks quickly stopped but it was too late.</p><p>Before they could even react Mei had been taken by the ninja and were transported somewhere else. The three cloaked ninja looked at each other but seemed surprisingly calm especially Hinata and Sasuke who made eye contact with the third ninja. The third ninja was a little more puzzled but didn’t move. Sasuke looked down at the dirty ground as he arrogantly smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>